


ardour; you

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Top Soobin, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Beg for it.” Beomgyu rasps, voice all deep and rough and dripping in that sexy Daegu accent that gets Yeonjun weak in the knees. “Beg for it like the silly slut that you are and maybe we'll give you our cocks.”





	ardour; you

**Author's Note:**

> No taehyun and huening because they're still minors!

“Please.” Yeonjun's lower lip trembles, his limbs soft and pliant against the mattress.

“Please,” Beomgyu fucks the dildo back into Yeonjun roughly, keeping the pressure against his prostate, “ _what_? I'm not a mind reader now hyung, am I?”

“P-please–” his voice breaks, “please fuck me. I–I've been g-good. I–”

“See, I don't know about that hyung.” Soobin clicks his tongue, “You were being such a brat today. Trying to get us all riled up and bothered. I say,” he leans in close, breathing right beside Yeonjun's ear, “you wanted us to treat you like this, like the pretty little slut that you are, hm? Always so desperate to be played with and used.”

Yeonjun shivers, but nods nonetheless. Because it's true. He loves being treated like this, to he used like he is nothing but a plaything. A fuckdoll. Or a cumdumpster, as Soobin sometimes likes to say jokingly in conversations.

“Beg for it.” Beomgyu rasps, voice all deep and rough and dripping in that sexy Daegu accent that gets Yeonjun weak in the knees. “Beg for it like the silly slut that you are and maybe we'll give you our cocks.”

“I-” Yeonjun licks his lips and tries again, “P-Please fuck me, w-wanna be a good baby, wanna..wanna be fucked so h-hard that.. _oh_ , i feel it in my tummy for _days_ , fuck–”

Beomgyu groans and climbs up Yeonjun's body and sits on his chest, taking hold of his cheek and giving it small, mellow slaps. “Such a cockslut.” he groans, and pushes a thumb inside Yeonjun's mouth, knowing he won't have to instruct the older on what to do.

Yeonjun wordlessly sucks the finger in his mouth, so, so thankful. Beomgyu pushes in deeper and curls his finger, pressing it down on Yeonjun's tongue. The older weakly coughs, but continues suckling on his finger like his life depends on it, looking up at Beomgyu and maintaining eye contact, his glassy and tearful eyes meeting Beomgyu's steely and sharp ones.

Beomgyu pulls his fingers out of Yeonjun's mouth and drags it along his cheek, leaving a glistening trail of saliva along Yeonjun's cheek.

“Fuck,” Soobin croaks out, completly arrested by the sight.

“ _God_ , you're so pretty, hyung.”

“Y-You're ph-pretty too, Beomgyu..” Yeonjun smiles, dazed.

Beomgyu leans down to crash his lips against Yeonjun's, one hand gripping his soft locks while the other goes down to possessively grip Yeonjun's waist and digging his thumb meanly into his hip. The action makes Yeonjun gasp and Beomgyu takes the opportunity to sneak his tongue past Yeonjun's lips.

They kiss for a little while, before Beomgyu leans back and flips Yeonjun around on his tummy and raises his hips so his ass is in the air, his face still pressed into the pillows. Yeonjun pushes his ass back, archs his back and spreads his thighs a little more. He _knows_  his angles, knows how to present himself all dolled up and pretty for Soobin and Beomgyu.

Both Soobin and Beomgyu take in the sight, raking their eyes over Yeonjun's body appreciatively, before Beomgyu takes out the dildo out of Yeonjun – not missing the way his thighs shake and he lets out a quiet whine – and places himself behind him. He presses his chest against Yeonjun's sweaty back and whispers into his ear, “Do you need prep?”

Yeonjun quickly shakes his head. “No, no, _no_. I can take it, fuck, just please fuck me already.”

“Fucking–” Beomgyu curses and quickly tears off a condom and rolls it up his cock. He aligns himself up pushes in, his moan halfway turning into a mocking laugh when he's pushed all the way in. “ _God_ , hyung. You're so loose and sloppy. Fucking sucked me right in.”

Yeonjun doesn't say anything, just waits for Beomgyu to start fucking him already. Hard and fast, just the way he likes it.

Beomgyu thrusts into Yeonjun, once, twice, experimentally, just to gauge Yeonjun's reaction, before he grips the older's hips and starts fucking him properly.

Yeonjun whines, drools all over himself and making such a big _mess_ , gets the spit all over his chin. But he looks beautiful. Fucked out and pretty.

Beomgyu's grip on his hips is almost punishing now, but _oh_ does he love it, knowing he'll see a reminder of it tomorrow morning. Beomgyu and Soobin know Yeonjun marks up easily, and they make sure to take advantage of the fact as much as they can. Whether it be by a possessive grip on his waist and hips in public and bed, or by covering his body up in bites and marks and kisses.

Yeonjun's train of thoughts get interrupted when he feels his face being lifted up and he soon finds himself right in front of Soobin's cock. Yeonjun bites back a whine and immediately moves forward to nuzzle his clothed cock.

“Come on, hyung.” Soobin taps Yeonjun's cheek with his index finger. “Put your mouth to some good use, yeah?”

Yeonjun's practically drooling at the sight. He wastes no time in pushing down Soobin's briefs. He leans forward to give it a lick, before Soobin's grabbing him by his hair and pushing him back, making Yeonjun whimper because he's _so close_  to getting the thing in his mouth.

“Would you look at that, Gyu? Our slut's really desperate to get me in his mouth. Look at him, all cross eyed and drooly.” Soobin laughs.

Beomgyu follows, giving Yeonjun a nice little slap on his asscheek. “Isn't he always, though? Desperate for a cock. Silly little fuckdoll.”

Yeonjun sniffles, because this is all so overwhelming. Beomgyu then picks up his pace again, fucking into Yeonjun. Soobin too, _finally_ pulls him closer by his hair and Yeonjun wastes no time in taking his cock in his mouth. Soobin groans, pushing into Yeonjun's mouth and keeping him their by a tight grip on his hair, knowing that he can take it.

With Beomgyu snapping his hips into him with such intensity, his slit pressing up against his prostate every now and then, and with Soobin keeping his mouth _so_  full and _so good_ , Yeonjun knows he won't last for long.

Beomgyu and Soobin happen to be on the same boat, with the way Beomgyu's pace is slowly getting sloppy and Soobin's moans have started to change in pitch, all thanks to Yeonjun's mouth.

“Mm–” Yeonjun pops his mouth off Soobin's cock, “I-I'm gonna come. _Oh_ , gonna come, plea–”

“If you wanna _come_ –” Beomgyu snaps his hips into Yeonjun, a particularly hard thrust that makes Yeonjun almost lose his balance for a moment, “you do it on _my cock_. Don't you _dare_ touch yourself, doll.”

Yeonjun whimpers and nods, more to himself than Beomgyu. He quickly latches his mouth onto Soobin's cock again and starts sucking it off dutifully, swirling his tongue around the slit, hollowing his cheeks, relaxing his throat, doing anything to make his Soobin come for him.

Yeonjun's _so_ close, _so close_ , he just focuses on the sensation, of Beomgyu's cock inside him, keeping him full and happy and sated. Of Soobin's cock in his mouth, using his throat and fucking it raw. Yeonjun feels satisfied. Useful.

He comes all over the blankets and his thighs with a whine, and he's clenching so unbearably tight around Beomgyu, the younger comes seconds later with a rough groan.

Soobin pulls out of Yeonjun's mouth and strokes himself a couple of times before moaning and coming all over Yeonjun's face.

Yeonjun is still shaking a little when he plops down on the bed and wipes Soobin's come from his face with his fingers before licking it off. Beomgyu pulls out and wraps the condom, throwing it in the bin before walking towards and bed and kissing Soobin.

He turns his attention back to Yeonjun then and presses a kiss to his shoulder, offering a water bottle to him. Soobin props his Yeonjun's up and helps him drink.

“How're you feelin', hyung?” Beomgyu smiles, and it's so amazing to see the switch in his persona, how intense Beomgyu is during scenes and how sweet he gets after a scene finishes.

“Mm, I'm good. Feel good. Want more though.” Yeonjun nods.

Beomgyu chuckles. “You want _more_?”

Yeonjun toothily grins and nods. “Want..want Soobin-ie to fuck me too.”

“Oh, baby slut. So cockhungry all the time.” Beomgyu caresses his cheek. “Soobin hyung? Would you mind?”

“Of course not.” Soobin smiles as he settles in between Yeonjun's legs, and pushes in. “After all, who am I to say no to our cockslut, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you wanna read more from me~


End file.
